EriSolKat
by silverlight2000
Summary: "Maybe the most painful way to do this will be to slit open one artery at a time, yes that's exactly what I'll do, but before I start I'll send out a message to them all, to see if any one cares. If no one tries to stop me within five minutes, then I'll do it." This is basically about Eridan which eventually leads to Eridan, Sollux, and Karkat. It kinda sucks to but oh well.


Quite frankly I hate how this turned out but whatever. I wrote his at 4am so it really is that bad and very depressing according to some of my friends. I guess this is considered triggering so be Warned...I guess that all...this is Eridan, Karkat, and Sollux...if you dont like dont read, simple as that. So enjoy...or...not?

* * *

I can't take it anymore. No matter how hard I try, no one even pretends to care. I've only seemed to have succeeded in making them hate me more, if even possible. Everyone is happy with each other an it sucks. They pretend I don't exist, and what hurts is that even Sol and Kar do too. They used to at least put up with me, but even they have had enough. Which is why I am where I am now, staring at the ceiling of my room, contemplating the various ways to kill myself. No one will look for me, that I don't have to worry about, I'm just trying to figure out which way will make me suffer the most. I bet if I were to tell someone these things they would either help me do the deed, or tell me that I'm being over dramatic. And even if someone did care, they'd get over it, over me, because I'm just "the insufferable prick who is to conceited to care about others."

They mock me, yet expect me to feel no pain. Maybe the most painful way to do this will be to slit open one artery at a time, yes that's exactly what I'll do, but before I start I'll send out a message to them all, to see if any one cares. If no one tries to stop me within five minutes, then I'll do it. I sent the same message to them all consisting of the words " i am goin to kill myself. if you actually care, come stop me." Except For the additional message sent to Sol and Kar: "sorry i was nothin but a petty problem, but it'll be over soon. 3" The heart may seem like a poor attempt at flirting, but that is how I feel, for them both.

They have three minutes and twenty-five seconds to stop me, though I know no one will come for me.

I slowly opened the box with the knife in it, my soon-to-be salvation. Hopefully I'll be happier, i know that they all will.

One minute eight-teen seconds left, I started locating one of the main veins on my arm.

No one at least answered my message, they really don't care...I truly am alone. They could have at least pretended to care...I know that I'll miss them, even if they don't miss me.

Twenty-eight seconds left, at least I gave them the chance to stop me if they wanted to.

Maybe this is really for the best, it's not like I will be missed. Hell, maybe they'll even celebrate my "sudden death".

"Six..."  
im flushed for you Sol  
"Five..."  
Kar as well  
"Four..."  
I'll miss you both the most  
"Three..."  
You'll probably see me as pathetic  
"Two..."  
But above all  
"One..."  
I'm sorry...

As soon as one came , I slowly dragged the blade across my arm, causing a steady purple river to flow. Just when I was about to cut another vein on my other arm, the door burst open and in fell the two I was flushed for.  
"DAMMIT AMPORA! WHAT THE FUCK ITH WRONG WITH YOU!" Sol screamed. I started crying, not because of pain, self-loathing, or shame, but because they actually came for me. Kar, who was just staring at me sadly, started speaking in a whisper. "Why would you do this Eridan..." he had asked with such pain in his voice.

By now Sol was trying to clean up my arm, which was still letting flow the sticky purple river. "It should be obvvious Kar, no one cares, simple as that." I stated. It really should have been obvious, because if anyone cared they would have at least pretended I was their equal instead of the old gum that's a pain to remove off of your shoe. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a smack to the face, that caused my head to move with its force. "Can you not thee that we care Eridan?" Questioned Sol. At that I snorted because really, if care is being ignored and treated like shit for weeks on end, then yes, I was being treated like a king. I voiced my thoughts, only to be met with pained looks. "You should havve just let me die." I barely whisper, because seriously, their faces were all the proof that I needed to know that they didn't care enough to try.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" Kar, who was speaking, cut himself off by kissing me. This made me sob uncontrollably and curl into them both. "wwhy" I weakly asked after calming down some. "Why what? He obviouthly kiththed you becauthe he'th fluthed for you." Sol stated calmly in my ear. "wwhat about you Sol? d-do you havve flushed feelins for me too?" I hesitantly ask.

I can tell I caught them both off guard with that question, but I have to know. He mumbled a non-audible reply. "wwhat wwas that Sol?" I confidently ask. "I thaid yeth ED." He murmurs quietly. I smile at him, showing him I feel the same, but the dark thoughts quickly plagued my mind.

What if they will realize that im shit and leave me? What would the others think? They would surely hate Sol and Kar and tell them I poisoned them or something like that. "wwhat wwill you do about the others? you wwont tell them wwill you? i dont-" I was yet again cut off by a kiss, this time from Sol. "Don't worry about it, I'm the leader after all so they just have to deal with it." Reassured Kar, who was some how burrowed into my neck already. "o-ok...are you guys sure I mean you can still change your minds I-" this time I was cut off by arms squeezing me tightly around the waist and a tongue in my mouth. I pulled back barely enough to smile and whisper "I can get used to this." Before I'm dragged back in for more kisses by my, I guess what the humans would call, boyfriends. (a/n: i don't even know how that would work so just let my mind be weird ok)

* * *

This honestly sucks and the spacing is weird because I typed this in my notes on my phone and it is veeeeery OOC but screw it I can only seem to semi-write pain fics, whether it be physical or emotional.


End file.
